Welcome To The Family
by JanieTattoos
Summary: Jane and Kurt spend their first Christmas together as an engaged couple with Sarah and Sawyer. Pure fluff.


Kurt walked into their living room to find his fiancée frantically fluffing the couch cushions with too much force. She was moving about so sharply that she almost knocked herself into the Christmas tree that was positioned beside the TV.

He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, which caused her to jump slightly.

"Jesus, Kurt, I didn't hear you!"

"Jane, it's only Sarah and Sawyer, they're not expecting any grand gestures," he said, kissing her jawline.

She finally gave up on fluffing the cushions and turned around in his arms, settling her head against his chest.

"I know, but they haven't been here since you and I got together, and I just.. I want to make a good impression".

Kurt ran his hands through her hair. "Well, as long as there's an Xbox, a TV and food then Sawyer's happy, and Sarah… well, she's really not as bad as you think".

Jane sighed into his chest at the feel of his touch. "I guess you're right," she said, before raising her head to lightly press her lips against his.

"What time are you picking them up from the airport?" she asked against his lips.

"I have to leave in a half hour. Why?" he wondered, his eyebrows furrowed.

She twiddled her fingers in his short hair. "Well, I'm just thinking… there's a lot of things that we could do in a half hour," she said slyly, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled back at her. "I thought you just told me that you still had more prepping to do?"

She grinned against his lips. "That can wait," she sighed contently before kissing him more fiercely than before, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back slightly only to say, "Shall we?"

He swooped her up in his arms in response and carried her into their bedroom.

He didn't have to leave for another half hour. And besides - he couldn't say no to her.

Two hours later, and the Wellers' celebrations were in full swing. Kurt and Sawyer were busy yelling at the TV whilst playing an Xbox game that neither Jane nor Sarah could understand how to play. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the women were sipping glasses of white wine and helping themselves to some gingerbread men that Kurt had made the day before.

Sarah smiled at her son and her brother interacting with each other. With her hectic new job, this was the first time that they'd been able to visit Kurt since they'd left, and she could clearly tell that this visit meant a lot to her brother. She'd always had a close bond with him, despite his flaws, and she missed him too.

"Thanks for looking after him," Sarah said to Jane, nodding towards Kurt, who was now ruffling his hand through Sawyer's hair. "I know he sometimes isn't the easiest person, but I'm glad you're here with him. I can see how much he loves you".

Jane smiled as she took a sip of wine. "He's helped me more than I've helped him, really. I'd be lost without him".

"Cheers to that," Sarah said. The two women clinked their wine glasses.

"Thanks for coming over to see him," Jane said after a few moments. "He misses you and Sawyer a lot. And I… I hope I'm not intruding," she added, looking down at her glass.

"Hey," Sarah protested, putting her hand on Jane's shoulder. "This is your home. You're _marrying_ him, so you're a part of this family now. You have every right to be here. If anything, _we're_ the ones that are intruding. I mean, it's your first Christmas as being an engaged couple, and we're wrecking havoc in your home!"

Jane looked up and smiled at her, feeling a deep sense of relief. "Don't be stupid, Sarah, you're always welcome here, both you and Sawyer. We're really happy you guys are here". She paused for a beat before continuing. "And.. thank you, for calling me family. That means so much to me".

Sarah smiled back. "So anyways, tell me, how did you agree to marry that idiot? He has more issues than I can count", she laughed.

"I heard that!" Kurt called from the couch, his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"You were supposed to!" she yelled back, chuckling.

Jane laughed at the two siblings, feeling slightly envious that they could banter back and forth like that. She could only dream of having that same kind of relationship with Roman.

"Seriously though," Sarah hushed, "did he bribe you, or…?"

"No!" Jane exclaimed, laughing. "I love him, more than anything. Everything has always reverted back to him; he makes me laugh, he knows everything about me, he's caring, he's… he's really great".

"Alright, I'm just making sure!" Sarah said, elbowing Jane in the ribs. "But it really is clear how in love you two are. I've always had an inkling about it, ever since the day I met you. It's the way he looks at you. He's never looked at anyone like that".

Jane blushed as she took another sip of wine. "That's good to know," she smiled.

Sarah smiled back at her. "I'm really happy for both of you, Jane. You belong together. I've never seen him happier. Before you, he was always insecure and private, he would never tell me anything. And to be honest, he still is private in a way, but he's more open now, and that's because of you. You've made him a better person".

Jane looked down at her future husband, who was currently attacking Sawyer with a tickle fight. A warm, happy feeling flew through her body. This was everything she'd ever wanted. A _family_.

She looked back at Sarah, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. She didn't know what else to say, but at the same time, it didn't feel enough.

"No tears!" Sarah insisted, reaching over to top up Jane's wine glass as well as her own. "Okay, now that all of that lovey dovey speech is over, let's get down to details. I still haven't heard the engagement story, and it's been two months! I want to know _everything_. Seriously".

Jane laughed nervously before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I guess I'll start at the beginning…"


End file.
